


Birthday Surprise

by J_Adams2002



Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Romantic Relationship, Sad Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Adams2002/pseuds/J_Adams2002
Summary: As you’re cleaning Spencer’s desk, you find a list in a case file. It’s a suspect list, and your name is at the bottom…
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Fics/Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112387
Kudos: 35





	Birthday Surprise

It’s a quiet day. You’re not at work, your boss saying he doesn’t need any extra people in the office. So, that leaves you with one task; cleaning. 

It’s not your favourite task, you’ll be the first to admit that, but you also know that Spencer will have a nervous breakdown if things aren’t clean, and since he’s at work, you thinks this is the perfect opportunity to get it done. So, you open the cupboard under the sink, grab the products you need, and start.

You start with the bathroom, your second least favourite place in the apartment you two share. You scrub the toilet, clean the shower glass down, spray down the bath, and polish the taps and mirrors. Soon after, the place is smelling of glass cleaner and antibacterial wipes, so you open the small window in hopes of getting rid of the smell. It helps a little, and as you finish cleaning most of the apartment, the stench is long gone. 

Now comes your least favourite part.

Spencer’s desk.

 _For someone who likes things clean, this is a fucking heap of mess_ you think, starting to move some papers around. You’re careful to keep similar papers together, and things that look like they belong together, get stacked together. Eventually, you get to the final file. 

No, you shouldn’t. 

But you want to. 

Surely a small peek won’t hurt, and if you don’t talk to someone about it, there shouldn’t be a problem. Slowly, you open the file, praying there aren’t any photos. 

None, thank god. 

You start flicking though, skimming the details and looking at evidence. Someone’s been killing families in their homes at night, getting away just before the police arrive. The funny thing is, they always call to report their crimes. They’re getting sloppy, though, and left a glove at the last crime scene. You flick to the suspect list. 

Samuel Davies. 

William McDonald. 

No…

Y/N L/N.

**—•—**

“Pretty boy, you’re leaving early?”

Spencer looks up from his bag to lock eyes with Morgan. He nods, pressing his lips together. “Yeah.”

“Aw. Does someone have a date night with Y/N?” Morgan asks in a teasing voice. Spencer sighs and rolls his eyes, starting to leave. “Well, if you’re leaving quick, there’s more than a date night planned. Early birthday present?” 

Morgan wiggles his eyebrows. Spencer shifts uncomfortably, playing with the strap of his messenger bag before heading to the lift, bidding the BAU a goodbye. Morgan turns back around after watching him leave only to be scoffed at by JJ. 

“What?”

She rolls her eyes. “Stop making the baby uncomfortable,” she scolds. “I, for one, am pleased Spencer’s got someone.”

Emily pipes up. “Yeah, it proves he isn’t a robot.”

Spencer leaves the building, saying bye to the woman behind the reception desk and walking to the station. He catches the train and sends you a quick text. 

> **Spence**
> 
> I’m on my way home, love. I can’t wait to see you xx

Spencer plays with the phone in his hands until it buzzes. 

> **Y/N**
> 
> Okay. See you soon.

Spencer’s eyebrows furrow. You always add kisses to the end of your texts. Always. Something’s wrong. 

> **Spencer**
> 
> Is everything okay? Xx

> **Y/N**
> 
> Yeah.

Spencer bounces his leg, and on his walk back to your shared apartment, he can’t stop the thoughts racing through his mind. What has he done wrong? Is this some kind of practical joke? 

He shakes it off. It’s just his brain running him in circles. It’ll be okay.

**—•—**

“Happy birthday, Spence.”

The genius opens his eyes to you staring at him, a small smile on your lips. You share a quick kiss before he looks at the clock. Seven. He needs to get up. As you both finish getting dressed, you lean against the door, stopping Spencer from leaving. 

“What’re you doing? I need to go,” Spencer asks, confusion lacing his words. You sigh.

“I cleaned your desk yesterday.”

“I noticed. Thank you,” Spencer replies. 

“And I saw something.”

Spencer’s face drops. “Love, I’m so sorry if you saw that photo. I-I can get Garcia t-to seal-“

You shake your head, cutting Spencer’s rambling off. “Not that.” You leave, and Spencer’s stunned for a moment before you return, a piece of paper in your hand. It’s a list, and Spencer already knows what this is. “Do you want to explain?”

“Hotch didn’t want to leave anyone out,” he mumbles, “a-and you work late pretty often and with the murders happening…”

“Spencer, we got together a week after the first one was reported.”

His brows raise as he picks up on what you’re implying. “I know. But I promise that has nothing to do with-“

“I just don’t understand. I mean, the timing’s impeccable!” You raise your voice, pacing around the living room you’ve both moved to. “So please, Spencer, tell me!” Sarcasm and venom drip from the words.

“Tell you what?” Spencer’s voice raises now. This is the first time you two have had a serious fight, and boy it doesn’t feel good at all. “What do you want me to say?”

“Were you lying to me this whole time?!”

Silence.

“Spencer, were you lying?”

Your voice has lowered now, almost to a whisper. 

“I have to go to work.”

Spencer stands up straighter and leaves, closing the door behind him. You throw yourself down on the sofa.

_Fuck._

**—•—**

“Happy birthday pretty boy!”

Derek’s the first one to greet Spencer as he walks through the doors to the bullpen. He looks up, putting on a smile and thanking him as he sits at his desk. After starting on some paperwork, a bag is on his desk. He looks up, catching Garcia’s eye. He smiles. 

“Thanks, Garcia.”

“Open it!” She squeals. Reid grabs the bag, and the attention of the office, as he opens the bag and pulls out Garcia’s gift. It’s the tenth doctor’s sonic screwdriver, with a certificate of authenticity next to it.

“This is awesome. Thank you.”

He gives a smile, and there’s a shift in mood in the office. Spencer doesn’t seem excited today, which is odd considering it’s his birthday. However, they quickly drop it as the senior of the BAU, Rossi, comes out with a cake and candles. 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Spencer, happy birthday to you!”

He smiles, grateful for his team as he blows out the candles. Contrary to belief, Spencer makes a wish. And this is the one time he hopes it comes true. 

**—•—**

There’s a knock on the bullpen door, and you walk in. You look around at the other agents, before your eyes catch those of the resident genius. There’s a small wrapped gift in your hands, and you fiddle with it slightly as you walk over. 

“Hey,” you greet shyly. Though he’s still upset about the fight, Spencer can’t fight the smile on his face. 

“Hi.”

“Do you think we can go somewhere…alone?”

Spencer nods and stands, directing you to the conference room. Today’s a paperwork day, so no one’s likely to be in there. The team share a look as the door closes; what happened?

“Look, I-I’m sorry about this morning. It was massively out of line,” you apologise the moment the door closes. Spencer nods, moving closer and wrapping you in a hug. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he replies. “And for the record,” he pulls away and looks you in the eyes, “all these feelings over these past few months, they’re all real. Every single one of them.”

You smile and nod, before handing him the small box you’d been fidgeting with earlier. “Happy birthday love.”

Spencer takes it and unwraps it, opening the box to reveal a ring. It’s small, silver with a black band through the middle. However, upon closer inspection, Spencer sees a small date inscribed. 

“The day we first met,” he mumbles. You nod.

“Do you like it?”

Spencer slips it onto his finger. “I love it.”

You share another kiss, one that lingers a little longer. “Now, let’s go prove your innocence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr change-the-world-someday to get my fics a day earlier.


End file.
